The Presence Of The Future
by Hyyerr
Summary: The world burns. Millions are dying. One person is thrust into a new world to stop it all. "Don't worry, Vortex. Tis' not too late to seek a newer world."
1. New Faces

Disclaimer: I do not own Jimmy Neutron and all rights go their respective companies.

 **Chapter 1**

 _The world was burning and the only thing they could do was run this time. No Goddard. No inventions. No Jimmy. Not even he could save them this time. The people he could save however were his friends. He could still save her._

"Goddard, increase the lab's defenses by 40%, divert power from the backup generator to compensate for the lack of power we have right now."

 _That will buy us enough time, he thought._

 _"_ Alright Jim, so what's the plan?" Libby asked, a little concerned there wasn't one. Panic enveloped her features when there came no response. He had a plan. Of course he did, right?

Normally this would have been the point in which she would chastise him in some fashion. Normally they would start a huge argument based upon the smallest little idiosyncrasy or general opinion about something.

 _Normally we wouldn't be running for our lives, she then added, but only in thought._

Jimmy worked tremendously to get his invention working, the one that could save them. He hadn't used it since...since Libby's party. All he needed was one minute. One exact minute. 60 seconds. 60,000 milliseconds and he could have done it.

 _The lab's defenses were depleted. The turrents and shield completely exhausted. The intruders broke in and only found teenage kids behind a locked door. A locked they would eventually open._

Jimmy finished the external wiring needed for calibration. "Alright, everyone in, now!" The door burst open with a huge explosion knocking the wind out of almost everyone. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she saw Libby being grabbed by one of the intruders. It wasn't even a second before Sheen tackled the intruder and Libby to the ground desperately trying to save her. Carl was caught in the explosion. It was ugly. Cindy looked on, mortified at his mangled body. She could make out his glasses next to his body, broken and shattered. But so was he. Jimmy noticed the portal of the Chrono Arch beginning to dwindle. He inspected it quickly and was horrified at the result, horrified, but determined. "Vortex, C-Cindy, you have to go through, we don't have any time." He shook her from her trance and she could only whisper.

"What about you?"

"The Chrono Arch took damage from the lack of power and the recent explosion. It will only be able to support the entry of one carbon-based lifeform before it collaspes."

"So t-that m-means?" she asked through sobs, already knowing the answer he was about to give.

"That means you go, and I stay." Even a genius couldn't hold back a tear or two at this current situation.

 _Jimmy was struck in the back by a foreign object. He gasped in pain but only had one more objective before he would enter that beckoning call to sleep. He pushed Cindy through the portal but not before saying one last thing._

"Make it count." and with that he kissed her cheek, both surprising and angering her.

"Jimmy, wait!" she had wanted to at least say good bye or return the kiss but now it was too late, her chance squandered.

She burst into tears. Her shoulders picking up and dropping with each sob. She only knew the fate of Jimmy and Carl. She thought her chest would explode from the pain brought on by thinking of Jimmy slowly bleed out. She then wept for the fall of the wise, true friend called Carl.

 _She wept for what seemed like hours, Her thoughts reeling back to the last moments she knew before she was thrust into another timeline. A man stood watching, deciding to let her cry for a little, and also unsure what to make of the situation. He then decided to comfort her, she was only a girl, and he reasoned she could do no harm. He walked up to her from behind and knelt down, as she was on her knees._

"Hey there, little one." he spoke in the softest voice he could muster.

She would swear she wouldn't have even heard the voice were it a decibel lower, she looked up, only to be met with the deepest ocean blue of eyes. Eyes she was convinced were now gone. "J-J-Jimmy?"

"The one and only. But I prefer James now if that's okay."

"Uh, s-sure J-James."

"It's pretty late."

"Huh?

"It's pretty late, you should get some rest, you look like you were hit by a truck."

He picked her up bridal style and carried her to a nearby couch. He set her down and sat on the other end of the couch. He opened his mouth to speak but she beat him to it.

"Jimmy how old are you?"

"I am 25 years old Cindy, and you seem to be, guessing by your body features, height, weight, and maturity of your voice, I'd say your 16."

She blushed deeply at the fact of him noticing her 'body features'. Thankfully her blush was obscured due to the dim lighting. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Telling, of course." he said with that smirk which give her butterflies in the pit of her stomach. That's when she truly looked at him, memorizing his face and recognizing all the things that made him look like Jimmy. She realized that he'd grown a beard, and when he picked her up he was about 6'0, and he had more of a spiky hairdo. But then she looked into those old familiar eyes. They seemed so friendly, but distant. Like he knew she shouldn't be here, and the fact that she was, meant something was very wrong. "Cindy, why are you here? Did I send you here?" he asked delicately.

She felt herself fighting back tears once again and could only whisper once again, "You got hurt..." her voice cracking.

"I see"

 _It was nearing midnight and Jimmy then got up to let her sleep. He was disturbed at his aforementioned death. But he figured it was for the best. That way he couldn't hurt anyone else. Not again anyway._

"James, can you stay here with me? I don't think I can take being alone again."

"Uh sure Cindy, anything for you, but we have a lot to talk about in the morning."

 _He stayed on the couch with her all night, his mind unable to rest from all the possible consequences of his own actions. Even different timelines of me seem to screw things up for me, for which he let out a small laugh._

 _Cindy was awoken by, laughter? She opened her eyes a little and saw James smiling and watching the huge televison mounted on the wall. He didn't see her awaken so she decided to grab his hand. She interlocked her fingers with his. Shock overcame his features first, but then a gentle smile crept to his lips. He smiled down at her, and shequickly went back to sleep. But not before she whispered a " I love you" and closed her eyes. Jimmy almost didn't hear it and he question his hearing for over an hour debating if intended for him to hear or whether she said it at all._

 **End Of Chapter 1**

A/N: If you're reading this then if you would like a visual picture of what I imagine Jimmy to look like just search, 'Gideon Emrey AW' and that should give you a pretty good idea of what he looks like. As for Cindy I picture her to be none other than Chloe Grace Moretz, green eyes and all.

-Hyyerr


	2. Scarring Revelations

A/N: Wow, has anyone ever noticed that Hiccup and Astrid are eerily simmilar? Maybe I'll explore that AU whenever I finish this? But anyway, on to the story...

Disclaimer: I don't own Jimmy Neutron and all rights belong to their respective owners

 **Chapter 2**

 _Cindy slowly opened her eyes from slumber and found herself alone. But that wasn't the strange thing. No. The strange part, the part that made her skin crawl was only now beginning to sink into the bottom of her stomach. To the bottom of her very core._

 _She was in her bedroom. In her bed. She could only watch in awe as the sun rays began to shine in through her curtain. They enveloped her. Annointed her. She was witnessing a new day. She had only one thought, and that was to see her friends. She sprang up from her bed with new found energy. She ran downstairs to see her father solving a crossword puzzle and her mother making bacon, eggs, and waffles. Strangely enough she also seemed to smell..._

 _Pecan ripple?_

"Hey Mom what's for breakfast?"

"Oh nothing much dear." Her mother's voice sounded so, pleasant. It held a tone of which sounded like a honest, true, and caring mother. She smiled lightly and sat down next to her father.

"Hey, Honey."

"Hey, Dad."

"Say, do you know a five letter word for happiness?"

"Um, how about Bliss? Like say if you don't have to deal with stuff if you just stay aslee-"

"Nevermind Honey!, I got it! It's Money." He said smugly. Cindy couldn't help but stare slack-jawed at her father's miser-like behavior. She observed the kitchen she seemed to live in all her life. She looked at the windows.

 _There was one missing?_

She could've sworn there was a window right, here. She looked back on all the forgetful moments of walking through such a familiar environment. Throughout each and every memory she perfectly recalled a window being right next to the couch. Her thoughts were interrupted shortly by her mother.

"Dinner's ready."

"Smells wonderful, oh _God_ I love bacon." That moment also startled Cindy to her very core. She was certain she was remembering things correctly. But then again, could she really trust herself?

But she had to trust herself on this.

Her father was a vegetarian.

"D-Dad, aren't you a-a-a..."

"A what, Honey?"

"A vegetarian?"

"Nonsense, I've been eating hamburgers since I was 10. Especially with ketchup and pickles, oh jeez, my mouth is watering just thinking about the way your Grandmother used to make em." Cindy couldn't take it anymore. She excused herself and went to the bathroom.

"I think I'm gonna vomit..." And vomit she did. She asked parents to go out for a walk because she needed some air. They all exchanged goodbyes and Cindy walked across the street. To the Neutron household. She went immediately to the lab, expecting to him to be there. Tinkering with something.

She stood at the lab door waiting for the hatch underneath to give way and transport her into the stranger that had become Jimmy's lab. The walls were painted white to give it a more pristine and sterile look. There were multiple rooms for experiments and rooms for succesful ones and not so succesful ones. After waiting a little longer, she dropped.

 _Took him 84 seconds to notice me, and then decide whether he wanted my company or not, She thought. It made her a little angry, sad, and hurt all the same time. Focusing on these emotions only clouded the focus She needed to land correctly, thus causing her to land on her ankle horribly wrong. Although when She looked, She saw no inury nor felt any pain. She was relieved, confused, and down terribly horrified. She looked up to see an outstretched hand. Then She looked up even further and saw a smug, handsome, and charming grin. How could She forget about that azure ocean of blue staring at her too?_

"What're you staring at, Nerd-tron?" She asked a little sharper than intended.

"I'm just staring at the world's most beautiful woman is all." Jimmy had said it so confidently She wasn't even sure this was the same person. This compliment also caused her to go into another shocked stupor. This also caused her not to respond to said compliment. "What's wrong Vortex, can't take a compliment?" The stab at her pride immediately caused her to retaliate, naturally of course.

"No, I'm just surprised you can actually talk to a girl like that without suffering from a life threatening nosebleed." She laughed out.

"Yeah,Yeah." Jimmy said, not truly having a comeback. Or maybe he didn't want to start an even bigger argument?

"So Freak-brain, where's the rest of your little gang?"

"First, we'er not a gang. Second, they're at the Candy Bar. Third, you should come with, plus Libby will probably be their since you know."

"You make a good point, Neutron. Let's go"

 _The walk wasn't long. She felt no sense of fatigue whatsoever. She knew she was athletic, but She didn't know that meant She would be so not tired. With the sudden burst of energy She was feeling, She challenged Jimmy to a race of the last few yards there. His ego being too huge, he accepted. She smoked felt like a drag car on a straightaway. No slowing down until the very end. She reached the doors couldn't even see Jimmy._

"Must've ran home while he still had his dignity." She couldn't help but let out a chuckle. She went inside and saw Libby, Carl, Sheen , a-and _Neutron?_ She ran up to the table her eyes burning into Jimmy's entire being.

"Hey Cind, we've been waiting for you for like, ten whole minutes." Libby rang out.

Libby's words confused her and She couldn't help but question. "J-Jimmy how did you-?

"Woah Cindy, what's up with the first name basis? Is there something going on I should know about?" Libby laughed out, only teasingly.

"Yeah, are you guys finally tying the knot like Ultralord and his marvelous Ultralady? If so, that'd be awesome! You guys could be like super undercover spies! Jimmy's the brain and Cindy's the muscle!" Sheen said.

 _Cindy could only roll her eyes at the comment. She glanced over to the central clock above the entrance and couldn't quite make it out. It looked fuzzy. Like if someone sneezed onto a t.v or something. Or...was it like when it gets really hot outside and the heat from the asphalt makes it all wiggly and fuzzy? She couldn't decide._

"Well tying the knot would be great if only this wasn't a dream and we were all dead." Carl spoke up for the first time.

"That's exactly what I was thinking." Jimmy said.

 _Cindy heard this and time completely stopped around her. She looked at Carl. His eyes slowly began to lose all life in them, almost as if they turned to glass. His hair became black and singed. The glasses broke and shattered onto the table. The left side of his face suffered from a huge bleeding gash._

"You left us." Carl choked out between the blood.

"I didn't have a choice." It was only at this moment Cindy realized she had heard someone screaming.

 _It was her._

 _They were her screams._

 _Her own blood curtling screams._

 _Cindy got up and ran to keep the only inch of sanity she may have had left. She didn't how long she was running until she heard Jimmy again. But there was something off about his voice. Just off. She didn't know what._

 _Maybe._

 _Maybe it was how deep it was? Or was it gurgled? Like he was underwater. Then again, maybe it was her underwater. Maybe he was pulling her out of a lake or something and he was trying to revive her. Maybe._

 _Maybe I just need to wake up, she thought._

"Cindy, you need to wake up."

 _That final line from Jimmy shook her from her nightmare and she sat up with great speed, intensity, and confusion. She looked him dead in the eyes and realized she felt drips of sweat eminating from her head and body._

"I had a nightmare." She said gravely. "A really bad nightmare."

"Yeah. You started screaming."

"And you believe the saying that you shouldn't wake someone from a nightmare."

"As least not while they're screaming. You sounded petrified." They could only sit in silence while the past few minutes of what happened washed over them like a wave. But for Jimmy, these events only added more questions. Questions that absolutely needed answers. "Cindy, can you please answer some questions now?"

"Jeez Neutron, you see a girl crying and the first thing you do is interrogate her? Smooth." Her voice contained the same sarcasm he remembered but he could hear a faint trace of sadness and hurt.

"Surely you can understand why I would want answers when an unexpexted guest shows up from another timeline." He pulled out a holographic notepad seemingly materialized from nowhere. "Now, did I die in your timeline?"

"I-I don't know you jerk! You pushed me here before I could even get a word in!" Tears fell from her eyes and she became enraged. Honestly, he should have inspected this. What was he thinking?

"I'm sorry. But, I just need to know at least one more thing. Why did I send you here? This answer will determine whether I can help you or not.

"You didn't really give us the plan before things went awry. But I'm pretty sure my Jimmy wanted you to fix things." Her chest felt heavy and she couldn't breathe for a moment as she thought about Jimmy again.

"Fix things?"

"Yeah, I guess come back to my world and help us out. Maybe even stop them from happening entirely."

"I-I'll give it some thought. But in the meantime I guess you'll be staying with me."

"Can't I stay with the older version of myself? Or maybe Libby?"

"Libby is out of town on a modeling job, and you're somewhere. Somewhere...I don't want to think about. Not now anyway, not today."

"Fine James, but can you at least show me around the house?"

"Fine, but you are absolutely not to go near the lab!"

"Oh yeah, well I wouldn't want to see your dumb old lab anyway! I bet the younger Jimmy would beat your butt in a invention competition!"

"I'm better than the other Neutron in every way possible!"

 _They continued bickering just like the good old days. The good old says where Jimmy could invent and experiment without the worry of endangering himself and others. All I tried to do was follow knowledge like a sinking star. Maybe with Cindy here, some work of noble note may yet be done._

 **End Of Chapter 2**

A/N: I was dropping a butt-load of hints that it was a dream. I looked up some research on lucid dreaming and it was actually pretty cool.

But anyway, Thanks to all those who read or will read. I greatly appreciate it.


	3. Old Friends

Disclaimer: Uh I'm pretty sure I don't own anything I talk about in this story, except for the story?

Chapter 3

It had been a week since Cindy was transported to the place she now inherited. She found the world different but still all the same. The guilt ate away at her every night she spent her. She over-analyzed the last fleeting moments hundred times over just trying to piece together everything that happened. The nightmares didn't really help either. She sat within the bedroom that James had assigned her. Cindy noticed the beauty of the room. She looked at pink walls that almost resembled her own but not quite. Cindy then noticed the pictures on the walls. Pictures of James playing with Goddard, or him with his parents, and just him enjoying life in common areas such as the park. She wondered who might have taken them, and why this room. Obviously James had never slept in this room unless he had developed a taste for pink. Cindy felt confused at how she had slept in this room for at least six nights and had never noticed these pictures. She was completely sure that these pictures were different. Sure, they aren't really things you always pick up on given current circumstances but still. Cindy put on a pink robe lined with a purple hem. It was soft and almost seemed custom tailored for her. She exited the room and soon saw James present within the huge kitchen preparing a meal which she thought looked marvelous. "Hi James."

James was surprised to hear the sincere and comforting tone within her voice. She had beat herself up a few times and James had even had to burst into her room two times from her nightmare in the middle of the night. He wasn't scared. He was worried, he was worried about her. James didn't know how to act around this version of Cindy. Virtually they were the same person, same cells, same atoms, but James knew that truly it was memories that shaped a person. This Cindy's memories certainly were a stranger to him. "Hello Cindy, did you sleep well?"

"Well I mean the nightmares were a little less scarring, I didn't even cry when I woke up." Cindy said jokingly, she was serious but the humor was her way of hiding the truth behind her words and plus she didn't want to kill the light mood James had set. What mostly set the mood was his humming before she came down. Of course like the true nerd he was, he hummed the Overture Of 1812.

James noticed the truth behind her words. But it was a beautiful morning, the sun was up and almost everyone he loved was alive and well, and right in front of him stood one of his closest friends albeit a friend from a different timeline and all that nonsense. He figured, why ruin the mood? "Well my dear Cindy, it's all about the small victories." He smiled looking up from the panckaes he was making directly into those emerald eyes.

"Well I'm glad you think so, I kicking these nightmare's asses." She exclaimed excitedly.

"Hey! No swearing in the Neutron manor." James chastised playfully.

"And who made that rule?" She asked waiting for answer. Cindy was hoping he'd claim ownership of the rule so she could stomp around swearing and saying 'you aren't the boss of me' but between noticing that the breakfast James was making was ample for two people and hearing a new voice saying 'I did' she didn't know what to think. Cindy turned around to see her beautiful, dark-skinned bestie sitting there smiling at her with an all knowing look.

"Hey, what's up Liberty?" James chimed in, keeping the lovingly playful mood alive.

"Um James, I know you like being called that now so you can seem all grown up and mature but I still like Libby just fine, thank you." Libby let out a small laugh directed around her good friend. Libby had missed James because although they had all kept in tough since the incident it had been awhile since she saw the big-headed dumb genius. " And wow you're right, she looks like she just got into sophmore year." An even bigger laugh escaping her ebony lips.

Cindy overcame her trance and ran straight into Libby, technically it had only been a week since she'd last seen her but the events that took place made it seem like years to Cindy. She almost tackled her by wrapping both arms around the young woman. Instinctevly Libby returned the hug. "Libby, I'm so glad you're here! You look amazing." Cindy thought she was beautiful even in casual clothing. Her face seemed to become almost perfectly symmetrical although remained natural and inviting.

"Well one does look amazing when you're a super model." Libby responded proudly.

"Well someone's a little full of themselves, plus I wouldn't call you a super model anyway." James chimed in.

What followed next was a combination of piping hot pancakes being thrown at James' face and Cindy bursting out laughing. The pancakes ran into his face at 30 Mph, leaving a red mark with each hit.

"Ow!"

"James, choose your next words very carefully." She scolded cocking back an additional pancake.

"You're beautiful." He said trying to sound earnest. James thought these two girls together again would be the death of him. Still, the sudden aura of Libby seemed to be healthy for Cindy.

"I don't know Neutron, after that insult I think you're gonna have to do a little more to make it up to her." Cindy choked out.

"Or, I could make it up to you both with these amazing home-cooked eggs and bacon. Everyone loves bacon."

"Sorry James, but being a super model has strict limitations on what goes into my body and dead pig is certainly one of those limitations." Libby scoffed out. Surely James knew she wasn't allowed to have such guilty pleasures. But he always was forgetful.

"Cindy how bout' you?" He questioned. He wasn't planning on eating this bacon all by himself, but by god if he had to then so be it.

"I'll have a few pieces, couldn't hurt I guess."

"Alright then, prepare yourself for greatness." James said stoicly.

A little time had passed. James and the two girls ate the food prepared by their converation had moved to a small condensed room meant strictly for lounging and watching television. James still had a plate of bacon eating away at his heart's content.

"You're gonna have a heart attack." Cindy deadpanned. She was worried about him. This Jimmy may not have been hers, but it was still him. She was sure although different timelines they still shared many of the same memories. Except this Jimmy and his friends actually got to grow up.

James noticed Cindy's expression. That same face she made whenever she started getting sentimental or sad about the events that she sadly saw unfold back in her home. "Cindy really, everything's gonna be fine.

"I hope so, Jimmy. I mean James, I'm sorry." Cindy said flustered. Her porcelain cheeks slowly turned a red crimson. Libby, being observant as always decided to take over the conversation as to not embarrass her young friend any longer.

"So, James did you happen to tell Cindy why I flew all the way out here?" Libby questioned, her right brow raised in a intimidating manner. Libby was beautiful but she could be downright scary when it came down to business.

In Libby's former question, 'Here' was nowhere else but James Issac Neutron's private estate in Retroville, Texas. Once JinCo. took off there was no stopping what James wouldn't do for his friends and family. With the first paycheck that came from his patented Hovercar, he purchased a penthouse in NYC and practically forced his parents to live out the rest of their retirement days without lifting a finger. Of course, James felt sentimental towards his childhood home. So he had the nanobots deconstruct all of his old friends' houses that were dormant and used the materials to build Neutron Manor. On the outside, the only remarkable features one might notice from above where the huge pool, golf course, and the basketball court.

But underneath? Underneath was a entirely different entity. The lab, of course. But this lab wasn't just some subterreanean mess that looked like a regular genius could build. No this lab was something straight out of a science fiction movie, complete with retna scanners and has the ability to detect a carbon based lifeform up to 50Km away.

The only way he could pay for this was because as of last year, he was officially the richest man in the world. JinCo. had business endeavors in almost every scientific venture the world had to offer, but most of the R&D team was instructed to work toward bringing humanity into the stars. 'It's where we belong' is all James would say when in a press conference. In 2017, JinCo. was the first company to ever send living people to Mars, where with James's guidance, they built and inhabited a living settlement, on Mars. The CEOs of SpaceX and NASA where jealous, hateful, and also had much respect and admiration for the young boy genius. Super genius. Along with being the richest, James also was the first human in history to ever reach an I.Q above 300. Sitting with an I.Q of 307 James slept comfortably as the smartest person in known history. Although he loved every second of it, he listened to his mother and stayed humble with the press. Often donating money to his rival companies and honorable charaties. He was loved by every great leader in the World. He had built Universities for science and exploration in every third world country and generally tried to help everyone he could with his power, influence, and wealth. Especially his friends, he even set up Libby with a modeling contact which started her entire super-star career.

Carl, for Carl he bought a grand Llama farm.

Sheen, Sheen is a movie star playing none other than his childhood hero.

And Cindy, well...what he did for Cindy didn't really matter anymore.

"Why you flew out here?" He asked. Suddenly he remembered and turned to Cindy with a smiile. "It's because I thought you would feel a lot better seeing some friendly faces." He said proudly. He had suggested they all come and stay at the Manor for about two weeks. He had told Libby about Cindy coming for his help, but Sheen and Carl were still in the dark. Thankfully they were flying in later tonight.

"Yea Cind, I'm here to help you feel more at home while James works on helping you the best he can. Isn't that right James?" Libby questioned but Jimmy took it as more of a demand.

"Absolutely." Jimmy replied. And with that statement they resumed hanging out and just enjoying the entertainment of the Manor until the rest of them got there. Libby waited until Cindy had to use the bathroom and when she did, Libby forcefully pulled James aside in a interrogating manner.

"James, what the hell are you doing? Please do not tell me you brought that Cindy here. She's gone James and bringing her back in any way, shape, or form is going against the natural order of things." Libby pleaded. She loved Cindy but seeing her again was just as painful as the joy it brought her. She also cared about her friend James, if he did bring her here she didn't want to see him do this to himself. She would also have to question his sanity if what she believed to be true.

At this accusation, James got defensive. His eyes opened up more showing his anger and looked down at Libby in disgust and rage. "Libby I did not, bring. Her. Back." He spit out hatefully. He loved his friends and would do anything for them but when it came to the topic of the incident that transpired he lost himself. "Don't you think it pains me to see her just as much as you do, if not more so?" Libby pondered his reaction and what he was saying and while it did make sense she would have to ask Sheen and Carl what they thought of this whole mess later on.

"James," Libby said, placing a hand over his chest and staring deeply into his eyes. "I care about you, you know that. I'm happy you get to see her again because I haven't see you this happy in months. But if she shouldn't be here, then she shouldn't be here James.

They heard the door of the bathroom open and figured Cindy was done. She walked towards them but was still out of earshot. Taking this oppurtunity James whispered, "Then she shouldn't have come." and with that James reverted back to his joyfull mood. Delighted to be in the presence of his old friend. "You guys wanna go for a swim?"

End Of Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for reading, I just hope I'm doing a good job!

-Hyyerr


	4. The Gang's All Here

GUYS! I love writing this story, and just writing in general. God bless our early ancestors for telling eacch other stories through word of mouth! But, on to Chapter 4!

Chapter 4

"Cindy! Don't do this. _Please_." James pleaded. He knew what Cindy was getting herself into could only end in tears. Blood and tears.

"What do you want from me then!?" Cindy shouted back, the sound of the waves masking her voice.

"Just come down, everything will be fine." James' tone became softer. He usual soft spot for girl shone incandescently.

"No James. This is something I have to do, I'm sorry." And with that final statement Cindy jumped into the air. She did a swan dive with unparalleled grace. She landed into her destination, completely soaking James and Libby with water. They both looked at each other with a deadpan look.

"God, this girl is so childish."

"C'mon Libs, you can't admit I didn't do an amazing swan dive. Oh the precision!" Cindy mocked with laughter while also feigning praise and despair.

"Alright, alright, dang girl you can do darn pretty good swan dive." Libby said rolling those eye's that're brown as the Earth's richest soil. Then placing an all too familiar hand on her right hip.

James sighed. Handling Cindy and her antics were harder than he thought, but honestly he loved every nano-second she was here, and he wouldn't give it up for the world. "Ok, Cindy, Libby, I think it's time we end the pool festivities and call it a night." He put as much authority in his voice as he could muster against two people he dearly loved, but even with his noble efforts all the fun he had in the pool left him forgetting to check his notifications from V.O.X who had indeed warned him about the two intruders, or more accurately guests, that had entered the Manor.

"CALL IT A NIGHT MY ASS!" Screamed Sheen from seemingly outta nowhere. He startled James causing him to fall back into the pool face forward earning a laugh from the girls. Carl couldn't help but feel a little embarrassed at the profanity he just heard and the embarrassment from James spread to him like a wildfire.

"SHEEN, YOU CAN"T JUST GO AROUND CURSING LIKE THAT, THERE'S COMPANY HERE!" Carl chastised in usual fashion.

James dove up out the water, spiting out the water in his mouth like a fountain. In some weird twist of fate, the spat out water landed onto Libby's hair.

 _Said hair, was absolutely, no matter any under circumstance, not. supposed. to. get. wet._

 _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned, and James was about to find that out the hard way..._

"Ok..." James started. "How much of a head start are you giving me?" He asked, genuine fear overcoming his eyes and face. He was stronger and smarter than Libby. But she had one crucial advantage. She didn't have extremely sensitive private areas, where one good kick could cripple a man for life, even a genius.

"How bout' you jus' start runnin' and I'll figure it out from there." Anger rising and her face becoming red, she hid the anger well, and one might even say she was normal if not for the steam radiating off her.

James got out the water as quick as he could and began to do nothing else, but run. Libby decided that five seconds was enough of a head start, and she jumped out right after him.

Sheen, somehow already changed into his bathing suit, proceeded to canonball into the pool, soaking Cindy and Carl. Each ot the three bursting into hysterics over the events unfolding

 _A few hours past and everyone had settled into the Manor nicely. Under Jame's orders Cindy was getting prepared for bed. Carl was watching The Walking Dead. James was behind the mini-bar counter serving Libby and Sheen drinks while of them conversed. They kept the drinks light and their blood alcohol level would still allow them to drive._

"And-and remember how Carl used to have that obsession with my mom!" James cried out through laughter, wiping tears away. He pined for moments like these when all his friends reunited. They all had their own careers but it was nice they could still be good friends, just like their younger days, James still believed nothing had changed, but in truth, it did.

"Hey! It wasn't an obession, it was a healthy admiration." Carl added on. He seemed annoyed but even he couldn't help crack a smile from Sheen's infectious laughter and Libby just shaking her head.

"Well then, I think that's a good note to end on. Carl are you staying down here on the couch, or do you want a room?" James asked still breathing heavily from the laughs.

"Uh, Jim it turns into one of those couch-beds at any time right? I'll just stay down here, I still gotta catch up on season eight anyway."

"Well, what about you two? Separate rooms orrrrrr? James said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Separate."

"Separate."

Both saying this caused them to look at each other for the splitest of seconds. They both turned away blushing from the awkwardness. Although they were not kids, admitting your feelings still had a pressure and fear of rejection. But in desparate times, people will do anything to fall in love.

"Ok, well with that amount of awkwardness I am going to turn around. Go up stairs. Bleach my eyeballs. And go to bed. Night'."

 _James went upstairs hopped into bed and fell asleep almost instantly. Carl almost finished The Walking Dead but he fell asleep too and would wake up to a 'Are you still watching' screen. Sheen couldn't fall into the same comfort his two brothers did. He got up. Walked down the long dimly lit hallway. He saw Cindy's light still on and kept walking. He got to his destination and slowly opened the door._

"Can I come in?"

 _Yes, Cindy was still up. She also couldn't sleep. She often found that on these nights, writing in a journal sometimes helped her conscience and cleared her head._

 _Dear diary:_

 _My mind is reeling from who I saw today. It was basically the whole gang getting together, although it was nice. I feel guilty for having fun with these versions of my friends when my real ones could be suffering. But maybe they'd want me to be enjoying life. Maybe that's what Jimmy meant when he said 'make it count'. Honestly I'd ask James but he wouldn't know. Because he's not Jimmy, but in everyway imaginable he is, he is Jimmy. Even the way he gives me butterflies whenever he looks at me is the same._

 _It's all just a huge mess._

 _Shortly after writing that, she embraced sleep and stayed there for the night. Not having a nightmare for the first time since she got there. It was gonna be a good morning was all she kept thinking._

End Of Chapter 4

A/N: _This one is a little shorter and I honestly tried to write humor from the group the best I could. Each review made me smile for about a hour each and thank you all for reading. The reason this is so short is because I'm already writing the next Chapter so it should be out by tomorrow. Bye Guy!_

 _-Hyyerr_


	5. The Prodigal Daughter

Disclaimer: 100% Sure I don't own any of these companies and rights go to respective owners. With that being said, onward...

Chapter 4

She couldn't wait to get home and see Dad. It'd been a whole summer and she missed him dearly. " Just one more hour." She repeated to herself. Dad always knew what to say to cheer her up. His bright, glowing, and warm smile filled her with infinite happiness. These kids. These kids barely had an I.Q above 100. She was just too smart for her age. But the only person, the only person that could truly relate to her was her father. She used to have two people that understood her but, that part of her life was over now. Things change and that's only apart of life. She wasn't an outcast in fact she was insanely popular, being the youngest person in the world with an I.Q over 200 only rivaled by her father, kids tend to admire you and want parts of your inevitable success. That. That is why it was hard for her to make friends. But that didn't mean she didn't have any.

"Hey Aurora, you excited to get back home? I can't wait! My parents are taking us straight to a Ski Lodge, it's gonna be super fun!" Her friend, Gabrielle chimed in.

"Gabby, we've been over this a trillion times." Aurora retorted. "But I'll be happy to elucidate this one last time. I can not wait until I get to go home and see my dad. We're not doing much for the fall or winter but honestly being home with him is all the excitement I need. This fall might be a little boring though, I think he's going on a bunch of business ventures." Cindy explained to her friend for the final time.

The Hover Bus stopped outside of the Neutron Estate. Aurora got out while waving goodbye to her friends. She walked into the Manor to find her Dad, Libby, Sheen, and Carl all waiting for her to get in.

"Aurora!"

"Aurora!

"There's my favorite girl!" The three of them all of said at once, all of them but Sheen. Sheen just ran toward the beautiful marvel and picked her up in a massive bear hug.

"Uncle Sheen! Please...I can't...breathe..." Aurora surprisingly choked out. Her little cheeks turned a fair shade of blue.

"Sheen! Let go, you knucklehead!" Libby screamed. She knew playing Ultra-Lord required him to get swole but still, the man needs to watch his strength.

 _Sure, Sheen was buff because of his character role but he really got that way from the service. He had joined the military to give himself purpose. He needed a sense that somehow he was helping make the world a better place. After, a harrowing story that he told to James and Carl. James had him pulled out of his unit. Sheen was devestated to leave his new found brothers. But he also found solace in the fact he was going home._

"OW! What'd you do that for!" He screached, bending over and clutching his private areas. Aurora's mother indeed taught her how to defend herself. Even for a five year old, the girl had a knack for martial arts. It was often something they both turned to when feeling stressed or just needed to clear their heads. Them sharing the sparring and training rooms together were good times. They were fond memories, those types of memories you know you're gonna cherish for the rest of your life, like asking that special guy or girl to prom.

"Maybe because your're choking the life out my daughter!" He defended.

"Yeah, Sheen I'm have to agree with literally everyone else on this one." Carl spoke up.

"Well no asked you llama boy! Man that hurt."

Libby pulled James aside, out of eashot from Aurora and everyone else while they exchanged laughs and apologies from the two guilty parties.

"Have you told Aurora that her mother is temporarily back?"

"I may have chosen to completely forget that little fact."

"I highly doubt you could forget something even if you wanted to, with that huge brain of yours. Now, did you at least warn Cindy her daughter she might or might not have in her timeline was coming here?"

"Forgot that too."

"God, you're hopeless James.

"It's gonna be one of those days, I guess."

"Ya think?" She said not much as a question but more a statement.

"Dad, why didn't you tell me my Uncles and Aunty Libby came over?"

"It was kind of last minute actually."

"Well, are we going on one of your old adventures? That'd be amazing." Aurora asked with amazing amounts of hope in her eyes. James looked down at his daughter the excitement radiating around her face.

 _The reason James could look at his daughter for hours, days even, was her eyes. Somehow, James and Her mother's genes couldn't decide which recessive color of eyes she was going to have. So amazingly, her left eye was green like her mother's, and her right as blue as her father's. Even the hair couldn't decide. She had hazel brown hair mostly, but near the ends of each hair, it turned blonde._

"I'd say it's a possibility." James responded.

Cindy was stirred by all the commotion. She got up when she heard Sheen scream like a woman. After the scream it was followed by laughs and it almost sounded like she heard a girl talking, like a little girl. She didn't think it'd be a big deal if she went down and saw the girl and joined in the conversation. She didn't think it'd be a big deal, but her thoughts changed when she saw the look on James' face.

"Mommy?"

"Mommy?" Cindy repeated, almost stoicly. She didn't know what the girl meant but obviously, she saw the resemblance between her, Aurora, and James himself.

 _And then it clicked._

"Wow, it's like you can literally see the lightbulb going off in her head." Sheen commented.

"Jimmy?" Cindy questioned while preparing herself for the hug that incoming from Aurora. The child wasted no time running towards her mother for an embrace.

"Well, fuck." James almost yelled.

"Daddy, language!" Aurora scolded. Her dad was in charge but there was absolutely no swearing in Neutron Manor.

"Sorry, pumpkin..."

End Of Chapter 5

Man, it was super hard deciding if I wanted to do the whole Jimmy/Cindy had children thing. I slept on the idea for about a week and decided that maybe people would like it. I'll try to flesh out her character as time progresses and next chapter will move the plot forward. Also gonna try and go for a 3K word chapter, to push the story into 10K!


	6. Two Roads

Disclaimer: Don't own any companies in this story...Onward!

Chapter 6

"I'd imagine you want me to start from the beginning?"

"That'd be preferable." She almost demanded, crossing her arms and eyebrows furrowing accordingly. The others had left the room due to the sheer awkwardness and severity of the situation. Sheen had almost quite literally dragged Aurora away from the impending conversation James and Cindy needed to have. "I wanna hear the whole story of how that little girl came into existence."

"Fine. We still haven't discovered where our two timelines diverge from one path, so some of the things I talk about may not make much sense to you. But I'm confident you and your Jimmy both went to Retroville High along with the rest of our friends?"

"You are correct."

"Okay, then well it all started Sophmore year."

(Alternate Timeline, Flashback)

"Ugh Libby, this test is gonna kill me. I knew there was a test today but I freaking procrastinated the whole day while actively knowing about the darn thing!" Cindy exclaimed, running out of breath.

"Wow, smooth one, Cind."

"Libs, if I wanted criticism I'd be consulting Neutron."

"I don't know what you want me to tell you, like you know everyone does that right?"

"Yes, unfortunately I know that all too well." Cindy burried her head into her arms. It was the period before lunch and their teacher had finished her lesson so she left the class to their own devices for the last 15 minutes of class.

"Well you have the test last period, right? Why not just shoot Jimmy a text asking for help? Shoot, he could probably build you an invention during lunch just to let you ace the test." Libby pointed out, over the years it became obvious Jimmy was interested in Cindy but for some reason, mostly because the two were afraid of rejection from the other party and they worried about how it might change their friendship, they still haven't managed to get together. Much to the dismay of everyone around them.

"I'd ask for help, but I really don't feel like havin' to deal with all the inevitable teasing that is sure to run from that big mouth of his."

"That's not teasing Cind, that's what we females who know about guys call _flirting_." Libby said, puckering out her lips in a funny manner and maintaining the 'g' sound long after than she needed to.

Once fed up with Libby's antics she took out her iPhone. She quickly lowered the brightness because she didn't want Libby to see that her wallpaper was a photo Jimmy and Cindy took together after they all were done hanging out at the beach. Jimmy was shirtless, his six pack was coming in nicely, and his V-line was almost visible from his swimming trunks being a little too low from his shenanigans in the water. Cindy looked at the photo longingly. She was dressed in a green two piece that fit around her body smoothly. Jimmy's arm was around her waist while they smiled for the photo. It had been her wallpaper ever since. "Alright fine, I'll text him."

"Cindy, you know I've seen your wallpaper right? I'm not gonna judge, it's cute." She tried to offer reassuringly.

"Ugh! Shut up." Cindy clicked on 'Jimmy' which was followed by a series of 'Heart Eyes' and 'Kissing Faces' emojis.

"That's a lot of emojis, Cind." Libby said almost not being able to control her laughter.

Cindy's face went blood red and she hid her phone even more, she didn't need the embarrassment. She opened his conversation.

 _Cindy: Hey Jimmy, can you do me a favor?_

 _Jimmy: Hey what's up Cind?_

 _Cindy: Soooo there's this test comin' up last period of the day..._

 _Jimmy: Annnnddddd?_

 _Cindy: Well I was wondering if we could maybe head to the library to study cuz honestly I think I might fail this test_

 _Jimmy: Sure Cindy, anything for you_

 _Just let me know when you're ready to walk there or if you wanna get luch together we can do that too_

 _Cindy: Um meet me in front of the lunchroom I guess followed by a 'Shrug' emoji_

 _Jimmy: Alright nice followed by a unnecessary number of 'fire' and 'O.K' emojis._

"Welp, that settles that. I'm meeting him for lunch and we're walking to the library."

"Sounds like a date if you ask me."

"Good thing I didn't ask." And after that commennt the friends shared a light laugh and then a few seconds after, the bell rung. The girls picked up their belongings and exited into the hallway. "Besides Libs, if Jimmy really liked me back don't you think he would've asked me out by now?"

"But Cindy, he's showing all the signs. It's pretty obvious to everyone else. Plus you gotta think about it Cind, you guys have been friends for years, imagine how awkward he might feel about it. Most likely he doesn't wanna ask you out and then ruin your friendship, and that's probably the same boat you're in."

"Yeah." Libby's insight made so much sense she didn't really know how to respond. She reflected on how dating might affect their relationship and the thought of it changing kind of scared her.

They walked together down the hall until they passed by a group of people huddled together. There seemed to be a lot of people cheering and others blurting out 'Oh my Gods'.

 _It was a fight._

 _And Jimmy was right in the middle of it._

 _Surprisingly, not totally getting his butt kicked._

Libby and Cindy elbowed their way to the front of the crowd watching the whole thing unfold. "Oh my God, Cind, where are the security guards? I'm going to run and flag one down, like this is literally their only job!" Libby left hastily leaving Cindy to stare on in awe. No one had jumped in yet and she figured it was best for her not to.

Jimmy was on the ground, defending his face with his forearms from the incoming punches. After one blow, Jimmy managed to get in a punch in the face, sending his opponent back a little. Jimmy seized the oppurtunity to get up from under the guy and tried to put him in a sleeper hold to stop the fight. Well this guy was on the football team and broke free with ease.

They were both standing up and facing each other while circling the ring formed around musclehead rushed Jimmy and threw a punch but Jimmy dodged the punch thanks to his agility and sent one good punch right to the nose.

Although normally, this behemoth wouldn't get phased by a punch like that, unbeknownst to the crowd, Jimmy had put a small metallic device onto the back of the jock's neck. After delivering the punch Jimmy activated the device which severed the electrical impulses being sent from the brain, rendering the man paralyzed. Although the paralyzation would only last a good minute but at least it would stop the fight.

Jimmy won and the crowd started cheering and most were utterely confused how the genius even pulled off the win. Technically he did only win because of his new invention, a E.M.P, but for humans and impossibly lethal nor permanent.

Cindy stood there awstruck. She felt bad for the guy but her first instinct was to hug Jimmy and help him. His legs were a little wobbly and Cindy stood under him and he wrapped a arm around her for support. The security guards arrived shortly after but Cindy was already carrying Jimmy to the nurse.

"Why the heck were you guys fighting ya big dummy?"

"Eh, we had a little disagreement."

"Neutron honestly, I'd never believe you could beat Nick if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes." As Cindy said this, her cheeks turned a fair shade of pink and her pupils had long been dialated from being in his prescence.

"I guess I didn't really beat him." Jimmy said, flashing her a toothy grin and showing off the invention he quickly snagged off Nick's neck.

"Smooth." She said, impressed that his brains even helped him in a school fight. "Still, a shame you didn't win fair and square."

"Eh, it's okay. The fight was about you." Jimmy confessed while looking into her eyes. They had stopped walking and people were beginning to stare. "He called you a 'royal bitch' and I know he's your ex but I couldn't stand him talking about you like that. I told him off and he shoved me and I shoved back. So technically he did start the fight."

Cindy was touched that Jimmy would protect her honor like that without her even being there. It was surprisingly chivalrous and she blushed even harder. "We-We should probably get you to the nurse." She fumbled out quickly looking away from his azure gaze.

"Thanks Cindy, I really appreciate this."

"I know, Jimmy."

They finally got to the nurses and Jimmy was given ice packs and bandages all over. Cindy stayed there and they casually talked/flirted. Jimmy's parents were called and he was to be sent home. Cindy didn't get to stuudy for that test at all but it had almost slipped her mind completely unitl Jimmy mentioned it.

"Hey Cind, sorry I couldn't help you out with that test but I managed to get this." He handed her a piece of paper.

"Is the boy genius finally going eco-friendly with his inventions?" Cindy teased.

"It's a cheat sheet, genius." He laughed a little and before he walked out the double doors to his mom's car he turned, and gave her a light kiss on the cheek. "Good luck, Cindy." He waved one last time and disappeared into the car.

As it drove off, Cindy stood there happy and confused, also angry he had to leave so fast.

"I saw that." Libby chimed in from the distance.

"Oh, Shut up!"

(End Of Flashback)

"Well I guess that pretty much covers where it started." James said sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck.

This Cindy was blushing from how intimate her James seemed to be in this world, beforre they even had a child. Sure, technically it wasn't her but it was still her. She imagined herself having a future with Neutron and she loved it. "I have that memory too. But I didn't walk you to the nurse and I ended up failing that test."

"Huh, so I guess that's where things went wrong huh?' He smiled.

"Yeah, I guess so James." She was a little meloncholy that her and Jimmy could've been dating by now if only she'd walked him to the nurse instead of Betty. At least they didn't last long.

"Eh don't beat yourself up about it. I'm sure I love you in your timeline too."

With comment Cindy blushed deeply once again. "Can you tell me more?"

End Of Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for reading! I'm really busy if you're wondering because I have a national competition coming up. But I had free time so I just pooped this one out. Hope ya liked it, peace!

-Hyyerr


	7. Newfound Stories

Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own anything...

A/N:If anyone's actually been waiting for this, here it is! And sorry about the wait but to make it up to those who actually like this story I made this the longest chapter by far. Also for all JN fans apparently Jimmy's voice actor said she would be sharing some exciting new JN news which most likely means a new season or a movie. This is literally everyone who reads these fics dream. On to the story...

 _ **Words: 4,215**_

* * *

Chapter 7

"More? Well I guess I could tell you another." he admitted stroking his beard.

(Flash Back)

"Alright everyone, when we get out there remember to keep an eye on your H.U.D, Sheen that means 'Heads Up Display', the little icons around your helmet." James elucidated.

"Alright Neutron yadda-yadda-yadda, we all know the rules by now, just tell us what we're doing out here." The blonde exclaimed, the nerves in her body already beginning to heat up.

"Actually Jimmy, what does it mean when this little O2 light hit 'E'? I'm guessing the same thing with cars?" Sheen asked, his eyebrows raising with confusion.

"Babe, I know we're sophmores, but do you even know what E means in a regular car?" Libby and Sheen had started up dating a year ago and while they were happy unfortunately they would soon split up.

"Ummm-errr Elp yourself to some gas?"

"Yes Sheen, elp yourself to some oxygen. Now that that's settled let's get down to business." James stated.

"To defeat the Huns?" Carl asked.

"Not now red head, Neutron what're we doing on Mars?" The blonde fired out.

Back on Earth it was summer and James had brought his friends to Mars for a mission that was brought up to him by The Department of Homeland Security. They were a little worried about some discrepancies in a few telescope images signifying that a extra terrestrial prescence might be incoming. They asked James to do some recconaissance and after James concluded it might be a possible threat he wasted no time setting into place, a Orbital Planetary Defense System or OPDS for convienience. Jimmy would install a series of turrets that fired plasma along the moon and the others planets in our solar system. The hardest part was allowing the turrets to be able to cover enough distance to fire when the planets are in their own orbits. The main firepower and the majority would be placed on Earth and the Moon, since they would constantly be in distance but the idea was that the turrets could also protect future colonies they would eventually be set up by James, the project would soon be a complete success. Jimmy explained all this to them in a tedious exposition.

The entire project was supposed to be finished up in at least a decade, so James would only be installing two of the bastions at this time. James had been working tirelessly. His bones ached and the different environment of space was no help. The underlying fear one of his friends could dance with death at any nanosecond put his nerves on edge.

The stress and gravity of the ordeal weighed upon his shoulders heavily and his body began to naturally cool itself down and that meant sweat, and lots of it. Working with life and death situations usually did indicate perspiration so James' suit filtered out the liquid in order to prevent the man suffocating. Unsurprisingly Carl's suit was working overtime with the filtering mechanism.

Back home before the trip, James checked for any sign of impending danger that could harm his friends. He checked all the nearing asteroids, meteoroids, and comets. Nothing was due to endanger their trip unless they decided to wait a few hundred years. After hours of searching and even checking with NASA about any potential dangers or changes that could affect them, he deemed the mission safe. But nothing could predict nature, not even a genius.

"Say Jimmy, why's the sun getting all brighter and look like it's firing a cannon?" Sheen asked, obviously having no clue what that description foretold.

Brushing off the comment and focusing on his work, it took Cindy's worried voice to finally shake him from his focused induced trance. " Jimmy, you should probably look at what Sheen's talking about." Her features showing clear signs of worry.

"Cindy wha-" James stopped mid sentence. He knew what that was and he knew the energy it could release. Energy that wasn't good for deadly automatic turrets, that are indeed if I forgot to mention, deadly.

 _It was a solar flare. Solar flare's are able to malfuntion machinery and even can act as a Electromagnetic Pulse._

"Oh hell, we gotta go guys, like right now! Goddard get them back to the ship, prime the auto-pilot, ready the EMP shields, and get ready to intercept me after I shut down the turrets before they get seriously damaged."

"Oh Jimmy, I really don't like this idea." Carl warned.

"Gosh dangit Carl! We don't have time to question JImmy's plan this time, do you not see that giant death ball heading right towards us!?" the ebony girl said pushing Sheen and Carl into the ship beside Cindy.

"Neutron, die out here and I swear I'll kill you!"

The auto-pilot activated and the ship took off slowly hovering and waiting for James to finish but also ready to take off at the same time. Just in case.

"Cind, I need you to _breathe_ , Jimmy is gonna be just fine. He's come a long way from that kid who used to always screw up. He's not that reckless anymore."

Cindy couldn't utter anything. The fear of possibly losing him left her all but paralyzed. She watched his every move silently criticizing him about how long he was taking. James was working diligently but he wasn't superhuman.

As the others watched on in anticipation, James couldn't reach the second turret in time and it started to fire in all directions due to intense malfuntion. His breathing heavy, he quickly took cover hoping and waiting for his invention to cease fire. A few shots fired into space which looked troublesome but in actuality the energy from the shot would soon dissipate into the nothingness of dark matter and unlimted ever-expanding sense of space. The others shot however fired into the ground surrounding James' location. The resulting blasts' shrounded James and his location with a dense and thick dust cloud. The gang had a hard time keeping their eyes and hopes up for James but Libby knew he'd pull through. If not for his parents then for Cindy.

The last blast they paid attention to was the one that fired directly upon him. Cindy's eyes went wide with fear, Libby placed her head into Sheen's shoulder, and Carl's hand went over his mouth and small tears could be seen through his glass frames. "Goddard, take us near Jimmy's last location but keep dodging those laser thingies...hmmm it feels like I'm forgetting something, oh yeah open the door too!" Sheen barreled at the mechanic dog who took the order happily.

The ship lowered near his last seen position and hovered there while keeping evasive manuvers. The crew each looked into the smoke trying to find any semblance of a silhouette or sign of James. "Sheen what's exactly the plan here? And since when do you even pay attention to what's goin on?" Libby questioned.

"Look! If Jimmy dies I can't play the VR Ultra-Lord game, got it!?"

"There it is."

"We're spies! We're three gu..."

"Carl! Why are you singing?"

"Well uh, Jim's gotta follow the sound of our voice ya know."

"Carl, we're pressed for time and we really need to find Neutron but I can't ignore that level of stupidity, one, we're in space Carl, two, there's no sound in space, and three you have a open com-link with Neutron he's just not responding."

"Oops."

The turret's shot were somehow increasing in accuracy and frequency. Becoming harder and harder to evade. They would soon have to leave, with or without JImmy if they wanted to live to see the sun. Or live to see the Moon since the Sun was currently trying to kill them.

"Goddard, how are the shots increasing in accuracy and frequency?" Cindy asked.

"It's almost like it's purposefully building tension." Sheen mused to his colleagues. While making obvious sense to him the rest of the gang deadpanned while remaining utterly confused. Brushing it off Cindy read Goddard's explanation with it reading:

It appears that the turret will shortcircuit in a few short minutes but before it does it will go completely haywire becoming to the point where it will fire like a automatic weapon for a full sixty seconds by which that point we should be out of it's firing range.

"Huh, well that's comforting. Look Neutron, I don't know if you're hearing this or if your're even alive but we need to go now but damnit Jimmy I don't think I can leave without you."

Hearing those words, that was all Jimmy needed to pick himself up and start running as fast as he could towards the ship. It was hard to see with the thick dust but foward he went. It felt like everything was broken but he figured his adrenaline boost from nearly dying was helping him out a bit. He was coming out the cloud and could see the ship and that's when he saw them. He saw those stunning emerald eyes. They had tears in them and it broke his heart to see them.

But there was nothing he could do. The turret was aiming itself right at him, probably confusing him for an alien identity despite the FoF (Friend or Foe) tag set to his persons. He could only think of one possibility of this not being a tragedy so he took out one of his best inventions. "Sheen, Catch!"

The object he threw whirled right into Sheen's hand. The shots became too close and the ship noticed this and to protect it's occupents at all costs it deemed the immediate environment too hostile to idle in so it blasted off into the vacuum of space, leaving Jimmy behind.

The moment they got to get a good look at the entire planet it finally settled in. They left Jimmy and he wasn't coming back. But then again they hadn't even questioned what Sheen caught and he'd been holding on to it pretty tightly.

Cindy was convinced he thrown something that would've saved him or at the very least explained how to save him or go back in time or something... "Sheen, what'd he throw you? Let me see."

"It's, It's the hypercube." Sheen confessed. He opened it and from it's inventory Jimmy emerged although unconscience.

"I could kiss em." Now, you would think that Cindy would've said that but no... it was Carl. "I-I meant his mom! I could kiss him mom!" Somehow the second statement just continued to increase the awkwardness in the room. Cindy piped up and volunteered to take him to the infirmary.

Goddard diagnosed him and gave him the proper treatment for such a stressful event and the broken bones within his body. He increased Jimmy's healing bones so they would recover and be even stronger in about a hour or so. It was five o'clock back on Earth so they'd get home around seven maybe seven thirty.

Goddard advised everyone to take the time to get some rest, the ordeal they just went threw would take it's toll on everyone. Cindy decided she wouldn't leave Jimmy's side. She interlocked his hands with hers and rested her head against his chest.

 _*Knock Knock*_

"What's up Libby?"

"Oh I'm just checkin' in to see how you're holdin' up. Everything okay?"

"Yea. Yea I'm fine Libs." She squeezed his hand a little tighter and smiled at his closed eyes. "I'm just glad he's okay."

"Yea Cind, you know it always works out, he never lets us down, he tries his best ya know?

Cindy laid her head back down. Her adrenaline was completey dissipated and fatigue began to set in. She wouldn't mind getting a few winks in before they got home.

Libby turned around to leave while she dimmed the lights as to not stun Jimmy when he first opened his eyes. She was halfway out the door when she almost forgot something. "Hey Cind, you still goin' to that party tonight?"

"Hm... you think Jimmy would go?"

"Well um, he might ya know? Like I imagine if you told him you were going he would probably jump at the chance. I keep tellin' ya that he probably likes you back. You're just too blind to actually believe it."

Cindy's cheeks lit up like a flare. Eyebrows shot upand her voice got ready to protest. "Psshhh, whatever you say Libs."

"Peace out girl." Libby finished. leaving the two alone once more.

Thirty minutes had passed. For Cindy and Jimmy it had seemed like no time at all had went due to the fact that they were both knocked out. Their breathing eventually became in sync. Both of their bodies rising and falling at the same time. The ship had taken a sharp right turn which brought Cynthia from her slumber. She hesistantly opened her eyes to see two blue orbs shooting her with their gaze. After seeing his eyes he shot a smile her way too. "Hey sleepey-head. How was your nap?"

"Pretty good, you were in my dream if I recall correctly."

"Oh really? What was it about?"

"It was us Jimmy. We were just holding hands. Kinda like this."

"Oh. Sounds peaceful."

"It. It was."

The two stayed that way for only a short while longer before conversation resumed.

"Jimmy?"

"Yeah?"

"I-I think I want you Jimmy. And sometimes I think I need you."

"Cindy I... I need you too." Once Cindy heard him say that all her nerves melted away.

"This is uh, probabaly a good time for that Gorlockian seal of trust right?"

"Well I did almost just die, I could use a good kiss from a certain amazing blonde."

Cindy picked her head up finally and leaned towards the boy genius pressing their lips together for almost a full thirty seconds. Cindy felt her heart would jump out of her chest. "Jimmy I thought I lost you back there. Are you going back to finish the job?"

"You'll never lose me Cin. I have to go back, that turret system is the only thing protecting Earth. And Cind, I'm just scared I'll lose you."

"I don't think you could lose me even if you wanted to Neutron." Cindy smirked famously.

"Glad to hear it." He admitted as he kissed her once more. The ship's A.I, Anya announced that they were indeed nearing Earth and the systems for re-entering the atmosphere would soon activate.

"So Jimmy I was wondering if you'd like to go a party tonight?"

"Betty's party?"

"Yeah how do you know about it?"

"Well Cindy contrary to popular belief I actually do have a social life and plus you know Betty has a huge crush on me right? I think I was one of the first people she invited."

"How do you know she has a crush on you?"

"She always asks me to tutor her."

"Well you are a genius, genius."

"Yeah but would you study with your tutor in your bra and panties? I don't think so. She's pretty forward and one time she even asked me if I had a condom on me."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Did you blow Betty's brains out or what? Not that she has any brains to begin with."

"I most certainly did not."

"Good."

"What was that?" Jimmy said stifiling a laugh.

"Oh you know that would've drove me insane!"

"I'm sure, but yeah I'd love to go to the party. Got nothing better to do tonight." Jimmy told her as his lips connected with her cheeks once more. Cindy's face flushed and she could feel the heat rising to her face. Unsurprisingly heat was also rising to another place, that place being between her thighs. She had known for a long time she wanted Jimmy to be her first but she always knew that was such a long time away from now, if it were to even happen at all. They were alone right now. Probably in a sound-proof room and they had enough time. But as much as she wanted to give herself to him she convinced herself it wasn't the right time and that just being able to caress his lips with hers was enough for now.

"Well, sounds like a plan Neutron."

The two stayed in that position for about another half hour and they had only about one more half hour until the ship would prepare for re-entry. Jimmy had fallen back asleep but now he was just going in and out of conscienceness in a perpetual state of waking up and falling asleep again. "Hey Neutron, you okay? You look like you're sitting through a boring science lecture and can't keep your eyes open."

"I'm. I'm okay Cind, hey you think you could grab me a glass of water?"

"Oh-Oh yeah no problem." Cindy lifted herself from his grasp albeit reluctantly. She walked into the ship's small but sustainable kitchen. She hadn't been in here in some time so it took her a few seconds to remember where the refrigeration unit was located. She opened it and bent down looking for any water when suddenly...

 _ ***SMACK!***_

"That's a real nice view ya got there Cin." Libby quickly quipped to her friend. Although Libby had given away who she was by talking, Cindy had indeed not paid attention and almost went immeadiately to anger and subsequently, violence.

"Alright who's dying today!?" Cindy whipped around with both her fists up ready to seriously maime anyone who dared, even if it had been Jimmy she planned to send him right back to the infirmary. 'Oh. It's you."

"Jesus Cin, I was almost scared for my life right there with that look you got in your eye." Libby announced as she sat on the island counter facing Cindy. "So how're things going with Jimmy?"

"Um... I guess it's going alright. Honestly it's pretty great, his lips are so soft Libs."

"Mmhh, I can imagine. But Cin don't get blindsided, have you even asked him what you two are now?"

"Well we basically just cuddled and made out for almost a hour or two so I'd say we're dating."

"Ughhh Cindy, that's not how a guy's mind works. You have to ask him. Don't pressure him into a answer but you need to at least bring it up, unless you wanna be a side piece for the rest of your life or just be friends with benefits."

"Well no I wanna date him obviously, but we kissed Libs, that pretty much means we're together."

"Cindy. Didn't he kiss you after all that school news stuff out in that alleyway." Libby asked but more as a statement rather than a actual question.

"Yeah." Cindy answered but there was a tint of worry in her voice scared that Libby might shatter any reassurance that she had finally achieved with her conquest with Jimmy.

"Well did you guys date after that kiss even though it was entirely clear he liked you? No. You guys both knew you liked each other and still didn't do anything about it." Libby admitted to her best friend. Libby knew this might be a little hard to hear for Cindy, but she did only want what was best for her. "So Cindy this means that if you don't make it explicitly clear about what you guys are... it might go back to how it was. If you want change you have to make it."

"You're right Libs. Ugh you're so right."

"Of course I am. Now go back in there and get what you want, it's just like every other hurdle you've jumped over. You can do it."

"Ughh. Unfortunately, you're right." Libby was given a light smile. Cindy hated feeling vulnerable and admitting your feelings so blunty to someone was a surefire way to get hurt. Cindy steeled her will. She took the water Jimmy requested and went towards the infirmary. Once she was there, the steel door slid open revealing his blue eyes along with that goofy, stunning smile. Her heart jumped a little at the sight of him. "Hey Jimmy."

She walked in and again took her seat beside his bed. She put the water on the beside table for him and went back to her position of laying her head on his chest and staring at him. "Hey Cindy, you okay?" There was real concern in his voice, and that's one of the things she loved about him. He almost just died and here he is, worried about her, classic Neutron.

"I'm fine Jimmy. I guess I'm just wondering how things are gonna change between us, if at all." When she said this she looked completely into his eyes, awaiting his response.

"How do you figure?"

Cindy's nerves were on fire. She swallowed one more time and reinforced her will right before speaking. "You know, our entire love-hate relationship. Our personalities can't change so I imagine we'll always bicker and argue but I constantly wonder if we can just tone it down some and maybe just-"

Jimmy shushed her before speaking. She was becoming a total mess and he didn't want her to worry so he abolished any doubts she had before continuing. "Cindy, it's okay. I wonder the same thing. A lot actually." He flashed her a smile and they both couldn't help but start giggiling. He kissed her one las-

(End of Flashback)

"DADDY, can you bake me some cookies?" Aurora asked sliding down the banister. She didn't mean to interrupt she just really wanted some cookies. Cindy had put her hair into a Athena braid her natural highlights sometimes clashing for dominance.

It seemed like James would have to finish the story later. He got up and picked Aurora up piggyback style. "Sure, princess." He announced as he carried her into the kitchen. "But not too many because you still haven't eaten dinner."

"I know Dad, what're you making for dinner anyway?"

"Maybe your teenage mother would like to cook something? Whaddya' say Cin? You learned to cook yet?"

Cindy's face flushed horribly, her porcelain skin turning a deep crimson humorusly resembeling a tomatoe. "Uh only a few meals!" She shrieked still feeling nervous at so casually being called a mother by her possible future husband. "I don't know if you have the ingriedients I'd need?" She questioned.

"Cindy I'm rich, and I can practically 3-D print anything you'd need." He assured her and dismissevely waving his hand.

"Okay well I guess I could cook up something."

"Then it's settled but remember you'll be cooking for Sheen, Libby, and Carl too. I think they went out to the park for the day."

"Oh gotcha."

Aurora loved any chance she got to spend with Cindy. Even if it was only temporary she wanted to make the best of it and not squander it. "Hey Mom, I mean Cindy, sorry."

"You can call me Mom, I get it. So what's up you little rascal?"

"Wanna practice the arts?" Aurora inquired. James saw the somewhat puzzled look on Cindy's face.

James read the situation almost too perfectly and responded to Cindy's mental question "She's talking about martial arts Cindy."

"Oh, wait James she's only 5, what arts does she even know?"

Aurora got excited at the chance to impress her mom and ran right up to her face and jumped onto her. "I'm sure she'll tell you Cindy." James shot out a terrific laugh. Aurora loved to show off her skills with martial arts at any chance she got just like her mother.

"I know Karate, Jujutsu , Taekwondo , Judo, and I've mastered Krav Maga, mommy taught me Aikido too!" Aurora shouted into Cindy's ear drum.

"Wow that's really impressive Aurora. You're quite somethin' huh?"

"Well I am the child of two of the most smartest people in the world."

"Wait I'm one of the smartest people in the world?"

"Yup, your I.Q hit a peak of 290. Very impressive for someone who wasn't born a genius."

"Ugh I bet I still didn't beat you and your big head did I?" Cindy asked somewhat annoyed that even in an alternate timeline she never bested Neutron.

"307 babe, it's okay you're pretty smart too." James could barely contain his laughter and neither could Aurora. Seeing her parents have mini arguments where everything was light hearted was always a good laugh. Especially since they both had amazing comebacks." Well you guys go spar and I'll call you when the cookies are ready. Cindy when you get back I'll keep going with the story so we can find the divergence."

"Sounds like a plan." And with that, mother and daughter were off to bond.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

A/N: Thanks for reading guys, I've appreeciated every review you have no idea.

-Hyyerr


End file.
